Family
by no dang name is available
Summary: Akashi takes Kuroko to Kyoto to meet his family. Can be seen as a sequel to Parallels if you want it to be. One-shot.


**Author's Note**: Fuck this shit. Plots just come out of nowhere. But a good thing just happened. My brother, who I've gotten into Kuroko no Basuke, just read the most recent chapter (like I did), teased me about my beloved Akashi slowly being beaten, and acknowledged that the entire manga is the love story of Akashi and Kuroko and the men that get in between them (i.e. Kagami, Aomine, Ogiwara). OMG. That. That ALONE was enough to convince me to start writing AkaKuro again and become obsessed with it again (even if only slightly).

Thanks to my kuya. :D I LOVE YOU BROTHER. (The rest of our conversation became trying to see other homoerotic undertones in other shounen anime we've watched, some pairings we discussed: SasuNaru, KilluaGon, L/Light, ZukoAang (though technically it's not an anime), and Goku/Vegeta (wtf? Goku is food-sexual. LOL.))

* * *

To say that Kuroko Tetsuya was nervous is an understatement. He was so nervous that he could feel himself sweating cold sweat all over his body. He didn't even know why he agreed to this. No one knew about them. Not even Kagami or Aomine—whom Kuroko considered to be his best friends—knew about the not-so-innocent relationship between him and the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles and Rakuzan High School.

It all started with a casual mention of, "Would you like to come visit my house in Kyoto?" after a date that had Kuroko panting like a dog. Not in the dirty sense, mind you, the date was actually an early morning run that the red head had managed to coax the bluenette into.

And Kuroko, being the genius that he was, agreed without much second thought.

"It's settled then, this Saturday we'll take the train and we'll spend the weekend there," Akashi wiped the sweat from his face with a towel draped over his head as his other hand held an iced water bottle against the back of his neck to cool him down faster.

Kuroko nodded and struggled to stay on his feet, wiping his own sweat with a towel. Suddenly something cold hit his cheek and he yelped in surprise.

"Cold," he muttered under his breath.

"You should have told me to stop running if you couldn't take it anymore," Akashi said as he held another iced water bottle against Kuroko's face, "I can't have you getting a heat stroke."

"I wanted to keep going. To see if I can keep up with you," Kuroko reasoned.

A sigh escaped Akashi's lips, "One day, your stubbornness will bite you back."

"You're one to talk," Kuroko shot a playful remark back at the red head, reminding the red head of his own stubborn nature.

Kuroko's mind recounted the events as he watched grasslands pass by through the window of the train. He'd been to Kyoto before. He'd been to Akashi's home in Kyoto before as well. But none of the previous visits ever really made him this nervous. It was probably because this time, he knew that Akashi's family will be there too. All the other times were when they were alone, completely alone—because Akashi had made sure that no one else, not even the servants, would be there.

"What are you thinking about?" the red head who sat across from him asked.

"Nothing. Just... stuff."

"You're worried. I can tell," Akashi noted as he observed the faint lines creasing Kuroko's face.

"What if... what if they find out about us?"

"So they find out, who cares?" Akashi said nonchalantly.

"What if they don't approve of it? Of us? Of... me?" Kuroko looked at Akashi with the usual emotionless expression, but there was so much weight behind his words that Akashi knew that his boyfriend was genuinely concerned about this matter. Reaching his hand over to grip the bluenette's hand, he squeezed it tightly to reassure him.

"Listen, if they don't approve of our relationship, I don't care. I make my own choices. I am my own person. My family cannot dictate who I can and cannot be with. I can choose for myself. And I choose you. I'll always choose you."

And that had been the end of that conversation. Kuroko's nerves calmed down for the rest of the ride and stayed that way. Well, at least until they got to the manor.

* * *

All the previous times Kuroko had been to the red head's traditional style mansion of a home, it was practically empty. This was the first time Kuroko had been there with all the servants in their respective places, doing their respective duties, bowing respectfully to "Seijuurou-bocchama," and it unnerved the poor teen.

"Kuroko-sama, we will deliver your luggage to the room that we prepared for you to stay in," a man in his middle-ages bowed politely at him and gestured at the dufflebag he had slung across his body.

"Ah, uhm," Kuroko bowed as well, "I can take it there myself if you would show me—"

"Tetsuya will be staying with me," Akashi glared at the servant, who cowered in fear and bowed apologetically to the red head.

"Seijuurou-bocchama, forgive me, but it was your father who ordered the room to be prepared. It would be against—"

"Tetsuya will be staying with me," Akashi said resolutely and the servant backed away slightly.

"Understood, Seijuurou-bocchama," he said before he left.

Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Akashi apologized to Kuroko, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," Kuroko, who was definitely surprised by the exchange—although he wasn't surprised by the display of authority—showed none of his shock in his face or in his voice.

"Let's get our things settled in my room before we meet my father," the sentence only reminded Kuroko of the fact that he will finally meet the infamous Akashi Seishirou, the father of his boyfriend, the man who Kuroko actually feared the most.

"Okay," Kuroko had to make sure that his tone didn't waver, for fear that Akashi would sense it. But despite his efforts, Akashi, perceptive as he was, picked up on the very slight quiver in Kuroko's voice. He laced their fingers together in a tight grip and smiled at him.

"It's going to be fine. I promise."

Kuroko nodded in response.

* * *

Kuroko expected for lunch to be extremely tense, with a horrid atmosphere and a gloomy subtext. But contrary to his own expectations, the lunch seemed... civil at the very least. He felt terribly out of place though, as the two emperor-esque men ate with quiet dignity beside him, while he fumbled with the western utensils clumsily.

What surprised Kuroko the most, however, was not the fairly normal pleasantries exchanged by the two red heads, but rather the presence of a young woman, whom Kuroko found out to be Akashi's step mother, and a little girl who looked to be about six years old and had a striking resemblance to Akashi himself. As if the red haired male was suddenly turned into a female child.

Her bright red hair was the exact same shade as Akashi's and his father's, which led Kuroko to conclude, before she was even introduced (explained?), that she was Akashi's half sister, born to his step mother.

The atmosphere was still tense though, but Kuroko doubted that it was because of unresolved conflict between Akashi and his father. This entire thing alone proved to Kuroko that whatever issues they may have had in the past, it was all water under the bridge now, and the Akashi family was back to normal—or at least as normal as it can be. Kuroko had a feeling that it had something to do with the gently smiling woman sitting on Akashi Seishirou's right.

"So, Kuroko-kun," Miyu, whose name was as pretty as her face, began a conversation because it seemed like no one else would, "Tell us about what you're studying. Seijuurou, from what I've heard, has never once introduced a friend to his family. You must be special."

Trying not to blush and be shocked at the rather accurate comment, Kuroko wiped his mouth with a napkin before he bashfully answered, "I am a Japanese Literature major, with a minor in Psychology. I plan to be a teacher in the future, and uhm, write my own novels."

"That sounds wonderful. When you get to be a famous novelist, don't forget me," she teased with a wink.

"A-ah, I won't."

"Miyu-san, you're flustering him," Akashi said calmly.

"What are you talking about? I'm just asking him harmless questions," Miyu defended herself.

"Ne, ne, Kaa-chan, this boy is Sei-nii's wife?" the little girl, Sayu, asked her mother. The innocent question caused the two red heads, who had been eating so collectedly up until this point, to choke on their food. Kuroko saw no reason to fight the blush down anymore as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Wife? Sayu-chan, what gave you that impression?" Miyu asked her daughter.

"You said he was special. And in dramas that you watch isn't that what the main character does? Bring someone home to introduce him to the family as his wife?" she was so innocent it was too much for the adults at the table to handle.

"Sayu," Seishirou said after he wiped his mouth to cover up the fact that he'd just done something so impolite as choking on his food at the table, "A boy cannot be a wife."

"That's all you're gonna say?" Akashi couldn't help but retort, "Miyu-san, what are you teaching Sayu?"

"Kaa-chan didn't teach me. I learned from the dramas Kaa-chan watches. Also, boys can _too _be wifes—"

"_Wives_, dear," Seishirou corrected, causing raised brows from his son, as if to say, '_That's_ what you have a problem with?'

"Wives," Sayu corrected herself, "At least it says so in Kaa-chan's comics—"

"Sayu!" It was Miyu's turn to be flustered.

"Comics?" Seishirou raised a brow at his wife.

"It's just a little vice, it's nothing too big of a problem," Miyu tried to appease her husband.

"Kaa-chan has stacks and stacks of them in her secret room."

"Sayu, enough," Miyu glared at her daughter.

"We're going to have a chat about this little vice of yours later," Seishirou turned away from his wife to look at his daughter, "Sayu, whatever you've read, forget it. Boys cannot be wives. Two boys cannot be together, you see, it has to be with a girl. Only a girl can be a wife. Therefore, it is impossible for Kuroko-kun to be Seijuurou's wife. You understand?"

That statement hurt Kuroko more than it should have, and Akashi knew it. So he held Kuroko's hand under the table and cleared his throat.

"Actually—"

"Sayu-chan, right?" Kuroko cut in, knowing that if he hadn't, the red head would have undoubtedly revealed their relationship. And the bluenette wasn't quite ready for that yet. "I'm not Aka—S-Seijuurou's wife. I can't be."

Akashi's hand squeezed Kuroko's hand tighter because of the barely concealed—at least in Akashi's opinion— sadness in his tone.

"Hmmm... Okay, good. Because I'm going to be Sei-nii's wife."

Akashi and Miyu could only chuckle at the little girl's antics. Kuroko and Seishirou frowned.

* * *

Lunch ended and Akashi and Kuroko retreated to Akashi's room for the moment.

"That was tiresome," Akashi sighed as he plopped backwards onto his bed, relishing the feel of soft and cool fresh cotton sheets.

"But your father was right. I can't be your wife. It's _impossible_," Kuroko said quietly, "He'd never approve of our relationship."

Akashi popped one eye open to look at Kuroko before sitting up and pulling the bluenette down so that he was practically straddling the red head. "I don't care what he thinks. I don't care what society says. So what if you can't be my wife? I don't want a wife anyway. All I want is you."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss before they pulled apart.

"All I'll ever want is you. Don't worry about what my family thinks," Akashi stared into Kuroko's eyes.

Closing the ice blue orbs, he nodded and apologized, "Sorry, I was being too self conscious." When he opened his eyes again, the worry and disgruntled tinge went away and was replaced with amusement.

"I seem to have a bit of competition for your affections, _Sei-nii_," Kuroko teased.

"Hmm, I think I'm taking quite a liking to that name. Call me 'Sei-nii' from now on," Akashi mused.

"Ew, you must have a seriously twisted big-brother-complex," Kuroko laughed.

"What are you talking about? It's not me that has a big-brother-complex."

"Well, she's your sister so obviously she'd have that trait too."

Akashi frowned, "Fine, then call me 'Seijuurou,' at the very least. You said it at the table earlier."

"T-that was only because I didn't want to say 'Akashi-kun,' knowing that the whole table would technically be 'Akashi-kun,' and I didn't want to confuse anyone," Kuroko explained.

"Still. I liked it. Try it," Akashi urged.

"S-Seijuurou... -kun," Kuroko added the last part almost as an after thought.

"Try it without honorifics," Akashi was enjoying the blush on Kuroko's cheeks.

"S-Seijuurou," Kuroko said, but mumbled a quick "-kun" under his breath that had Akashi laughing. The red head placed a hand on Kuroko's head and pet him mockingly.

"I guess it's too early for that."

"Don't treat me like a child," Kuroko lightly batted the hand away, "Now I'm really starting to think that Akashi-kun has a big-brother-complex."

"I do not," Akashi frowned.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Prove it," Kuroko taunted.

"How on earth am I supposed to prove that? I don't, you just have to take my word for it."

"Fine. But admit it," Kuroko grinned slyly, "You have a soft spot for your little sister."

"She's my cute and sweet little sister," Akashi defended, "Of course I do."

"... Oh wow, never thought I'd get jealous... but I'm really starting to feel serious competition here."

Akashi laughed and laid down on his back pulling Kuroko with him into a hug that brought their bodies flush against each other with Kuroko on top of him, "Silly, no need to be jealous. I love Sayu. And I love you. But I love the two of you differently."

"Okay," Kuroko sank into the body beneath him, "I believe you. On another note, your step mother is really something."

"I never thought that Miyu-san would be a fujoshi," Akashi began to play with Kuroko's hair while keeping the two of them in place on the bed.

"Surprised me too," Kuroko agreed when suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Actually, what surprises me more is the fact that you know what a 'fujoshi' is."

"I'm not too behind on the slang," Akashi answered.

"But this is otaku-slang," Kuroko retorted.

"I have to be knowledgeable about all sorts of things. I'm an Akashi, it's just kind of a given. That, and I've read my own share of manga. Some BL manga too."

"Akashi-kun, really?" Kuroko had to sit up again to look at Akashi properly. But in the process, he ended up practically sitting on Akashi's crotch.

"Yes. And," a smirk crawled its way onto the red head's face, "I seem to recall quite a few scenes where the main couple is on a bed in the exact same position that we're in. With the... what is he called, the 'uke'? sitting on top of his 'seme,' much like how you are right now."

Kuroko, having read his own share of BL manga (not to research on gay sex or anything... Definitely not. Absolutely not... maybe), knew exactly what his boyfriend was talking about and blushed deeply. And it didn't help that in their relationship, he acknowledges the truth that he _is_ in fact the 'uke,' while Akashi is his 'seme,' as the red head so eloquently put it.

"I'm sure you've read some BL manga too, Mr. Aspiring-to-be-a-novelist, you know how these situations usually end up," Akashi sat up and teasingly nipped at Kuroko's neck.

"But, Akashi-kun, your family will hear—"

Akashi moved away from Kuoko's neck and pulled on Kuroko's collar to bring their faces closer together, "Not if you're quiet."

Just as they were about to kiss, the door slammed open and Kuroko jumped away from Akashi so fast that he fell off of the bed, and in came a little girl holding a stuffed bear.

"Sei-nii!" she practically squealed as she tackled her older brother.

Akashi, though disappointed that he couldn't take advantage of the suggestive position he and Kuroko were in earlier, could not get angry at the ball of energy.

"Sayu," Akashi patted her hair gently, "You missed me that much?"

"Of course! I was trying so hard to behave during lunch because I know Father would not be happy if I didn't act properly," Sayu explained. Akashi smiled down at her sadly, feeling sorry for the poor child who was already being subject to their father's strict ideologies.

At least, with Miyu around, Sayu wouldn't have it as hard as Akashi did. Ever since their father and Miyu got together, Akashi Seishirou mellowed out, forgave Seijuurou for whatever failures or shortcomings his son may have had in his eyes, and even apologized for being so overbearing a father. Of course that didn't mean that he lost _all_ of his oppressive tendencies. But at least he's trying, now, to be a considerate and understanding human being.

And for that reason, Akashi had forgiven his father for 'messing him up' as he'd heard so often from the others. Akashi never really saw his father as the cause for whatever misdeeds he'd done in the past. Sure, he may have been partly involved with how Akashi became obsessed with being perfect at everything, but the rest of what Akashi did was all his own doing. And because he acknowledged that, and forgave himself only after the one who he hurt the most and who he later found out to be the love of his life accepted and forgave him, he didn't blame his father for anything Akashi did wrong in his life.

"Sei-nii, do you want to play with me?" the little girl brought Akashi back from his little reverie and made the older red head smile at her.

"Sure, but I was just about to _play_ with Tetsuya earlier," that statement from the red head earned him a heated glare from the teal head. It didn't help that when he emphasized the word "play" he looked directly at Kuroko and gave him a discreet wink.

"Can Tetsuya join us then, so he's not left out?" Akashi turned back to the little girl who looked back wearily at the bluenette.

"... Only if you promise me that he's not your wife," she said after mulling it over in her head.

"Na, Sayu, why do you think that Tetsuya is my wife?" Akashi asked.

"I saw you two, you were holding hands under the table," she explained.

_This kid is as perceptive as Akashi-kun is, _Kuroko noted.

"I can hold hands with you," Akashi held her hand to prove a point, "But that doesn't mean you're my wife, right?"

"... But I will be, right?" she pouted. Akashi laughed and ruffled her hair.

_Aren't you even going to deny it? _Kuroko fumed silently.

"Sure you will," Akashi said.

_He didn't just not deny it, he accepted it. _Kuroko was trying hard not to glare daggers at the kid's back, at least with Akashi being able to see what he was doing.

"Good. Because he's too ugly for you," and that was what broke Kuroko's brain.

_Ugly? Me? Sure I'm not the most handsome person in the world, but I'm definitely not ugly! Plain, maybe, but not ugly! Is this kid trying to push my buttons? And to think I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher... Well, I still can. But there's no way I'm letting Akashi-kun, AKA child-romancer, near them._

"Sayu," Akashi reprimanded.

_HA! Take that!_

"Tetsuya is not ugly. Apologize to him at once."

"Okay," she pouted cutely, "Sorry Tetsuya-niisan."

The little girl turned to face Kuroko, who was just about to accept her apology because she really was too damn cute to stay angry at, had to bite his tongue to hold it from saying inappropriate things when she stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed "ugly."

Kuroko's eye twitched with the effort he put into not exploding in irritation.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, as if he were waiting for the bluenette to say something.

"What?" Kuroko almost sniped at Akashi.

"What do you say to her apology?"

Kuroko's eye twitched again, "Apology accepted." He fought with his own emotions to not let his teeth grit as he said the words grudgingly.

"Good, now let's play together."

* * *

After a grueling two or three hours—he'd lost count—of playing pretend with a little girl, which normally Kuroko would just absolutely adore, Sayu fell asleep in Akashi's arms and Kuroko wanted to cry in relief.

The child was just as sadistic as Akashi himself can be, giving Kuroko all the non-human roles and other demeaning roles she could think of for their game of pretend, while always making herself the main character and Akashi as her husband. She'd even kissed Akashi on the cheek! Akashi kissed her too!

_Okay. This is getting ridiculous. She's six years old, Tetsuya, get a grip!_ Kuroko calmed down and, when he saw the two red heads comfortably snuggled up against each other—the older red head had fallen asleep as well—he couldn't help but think what a wonderful father Akashi would make.

And then his thoughts drifted to happy fantasies about a future family with Akashi, with their own children. But of course they'd have to adopt. Kuroko can't give birth to babies, and he knew that. _I can't give him children. _And it was like a bomb was dropped on Kuroko's fantasy and nuked everything into smithereens.

_I can't give him a family. Does he want a family? Of course he wants a family. He's so good with kids. I... I'm not suited for him. In the end the Akashi family will need an heir. And heir that I can't possibly produce. I... I can't... I'm not suited for Akashi-kun. Hell, we can't even get married. I can't even be his wife. _

And as more depressing thoughts began to swirl around in the cesspool that was Kuroko's mind at the moment, he didn't realize that he had sunk to the floor on his knees and began to cry. Only when a sob escaped his lips did he realize that he was crying so badly that the tears wouldn't stop.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi mumbled sleepily, carefully getting up so as not to wake the sleeping child, "What's wrong?"

_Everything_. "Nothing," Kuroko tried to say, but it came out as a choked sob that caught the red head's attention and fully woke him up. He rushed to the bluenette that was on the floor and drew him into a hug.

"Hey, what happened? Did you get hurt somewhere? Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

"I," Kuroko can't even voice out coherent words.

"Please, Tetsuya, stop crying. What's wrong? Tell me." Akashi threaded his fingers through cotton candy blue hair and forced the teen to look at him.

"I... can't... Akashi-kun's... babies," Kurokos' words came in broken chunks as he tried to even his breath.

"What?" Akashi, who got the gist of what Kuroko wanted to say, wiped his tears away with his thumbs and pulled him closer so that their foreheads are touching.

"I can't," Kuroko sniffled, finally able to breathe normally, "give Akashi-kun children."

Kuroko pulled away from Akashi's grasp to wipe his own tears away and tried to hide his face because he was embarrassed by the uncharacteristic outward display of emotion, "I can't even marry Akashi-kun! There's just no way this would work. I... what if your family wants an heir? I can't produce an heir. What if your family wants you to marry. You and I can't get married. I'm... I'm just not suited for you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi didn't know if he should cry or laugh at Kuroko's sentiments. He was just too adorable. He was too pure. He was just everything Akashi could ever ask for.

Cupping Kuroko's face with both of his hands, Akashi looked directly into the teal head's eyes, "Hey. Listen to me. I don't care if you can't give me those things. I don't want those things. Like I told you. I chose you. I'll always choose you. I'll always want you, for as long as you'll have me. And nothing will take you away from me.

"So get that into your thick skull. You're mine, only mine. Forever. And nothing can change that. Not even you. And especially not something so meaningless as my father's disapproval could change that. And if the time comes that they decide it would be a good idea for me to get married or to produce a legitimate heir, well, family tradition be damned. I'm taking you to a country where same sex marriage is legal, and I _will _marry you. And we'll adopt a child, whatever. We'll make this work. We'll make _us _work. Okay?"

Kuroko didn't know whether to cry more or to smile, so he opted to bury his head in Akashi's chest instead.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

"Hmmm, so Sei-nii _was _lying to me," a high-pitched voice came from behind, "I _knew _it, Tetsuya-niisan _is _Sei-nii's wife."

"Sayu," Akashi stood up from where he and Kuroko sat on the floor and walked over to his bed, "I guess we've been found out. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Hmph, Sei-nii should have just told me the truth," she pouted and turned away from her older brother.

"But I didn't want to hurt you, Sayu. You're important to me."

Her pout grew deeper as she scooted away from her older brother, "But you hurt me by lying to me."

"I'm sorry, Sayu, are you mad at Sei-nii? What can I do to make you not mad at me anymore?" Akashi ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Weeeell," she looked over at Kuroko with a mischievous smirk that looked so similar to Akashi's smirking face and was just as intimidating, if not more so, "You could break up with him... or better yet... give him to me so I can torture—I mean, play with him."

_What is going on in that six-year-old mind?_ Kuroko shuddered.

"Sayu," Akashi's reprimanding tone was enough for her to look away from Kuroko and face her older brother.

"Hai, hai. I was just kidding, Sei-nii. No need to get all serious. I _knew _from the start that the two of you were a couple. It was so obvious. I just wanted to see how Father and Kaa-chan would react. And if the two of you would tell the truth.

"I was rather disappointed when you didn't. But, Kaa-chan's and Father's reactions were priceless. I'm sorry for taking the joke too far and for interrupting your alone time with Tetsuya-niisan. I wanted to see for myself why you like him so much.

"And... congratulations Tetsuya-niisan," she gave the poor teen, who was growing increasingly confused by the minute, a thumbs up, "I approve."

"Sayu," Akashi sighed, "That's not very nice to deceive people like that."

"Well, Sei-nii lied too," she defended herself.

"... Well... you have a point there," Akashi blinked, beaten by a six-year-old.

"Anyways, I'm going to leave you two alone now. I'm sorry for the trouble I may have caused. I didn't mean it when I said you were ugly, Tetsuya-niisan. I just wanted to watch your reactions. You're adorable, by the way. And don't worry, Sei-nii. I got over wanting to be your wife _ages _ago," she got off from the bed and started walking towards the door.

Akashi laughed, "Oh? Well that saddens me a bit, Sayu. I thought I was your ichiban forever."

"Sorry Sei-nii, but not anymore. I still love you lots though. Besides, I know I'm not your ichiban anymore," she smiled at Kuroko before she left.

"What just happened?" Kuroko asked the red head when he was quite sure the little girl was out of hearing range.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure," Akashi laughed.

"Did you know?" Kuroko looked at Akashi questioningly.

"Know what?" the red head feigned innocence.

"Know that she was doing all that to... to..."

"Test you?" Akashi finished for him.

"You could put it that way, I guess," Kuroko was thinking along the lines of 'torture' or 'make a fool of,' but that worked too.

"How on earth could I have possibly known that?" Akashi said incredulously, but the glint in his eyes told Kuroko otherwise.

"Akashi-kun, don't lie to me," Kuroko warned the red head, "You _did _know."

"Maaaaaybe," Akashi lied.

"Ugh, you suck. Sayu-chan too! What kind of six-year-old thinks like that?"

"Tetsuya, in the Akashi-family, there are things better left unquestioned," Akashi said as he patted Kuroko's head.

"Still, she really did a number on me," Kuroko frowned, "does she really approve of me?"

"Sayu's taken quite a liking to you. Don't worry about it. She said so herself, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but it was all kind of confusing and... yeah... I'm still confused, what exactly just happened, again?"

Akashi laughed, "Don't worry about it, Tetsuya. Everything's fine. Sayu knows, and she's all right with it. Miyu-san probably already knows too. And I'm sure she's not against it. We've got the two of them on our side, I'm sure Father won't be able to argue, even if he didn't approve it."

"... I'm still kind of worried. But... okay. I'll take your word for it."

* * *

They decided to wait until it was the next day to tell Akashi's father about their relationship. Akashi originally intended for the visit to get Kuroko to know his family gradually and to allow his family to see how wonderful a person Kuroko is. He planned for more frequent visits like this and slowly ease both Kuroko into his family and his family into Kuroko.

But because of the perceptiveness of the six-year-old and the rather badly concealed affection between the red head and the teal head, the two females of the house quickly caught on to the fact that there was more than friendship between Akashi and Kuroko.

The only one left in the dark was Akashi's father, and he expected that much. What he didn't expect though, was telling his father about the two of them in their first visit. He was tempted to, the day before, during lunch because he was riled up by the fact that his father's words made Kuroko upset. But he realized that saying it too soon would only lead to more conflict.

However, now that both Sayu and Miyu know and approve of their relationship, Akashi saw no reason to prolong it any further. And, because the red head reassured him that everything will be fine in the end, Kuroko agreed to telling Akashi's father about the two of them.

"So... you're saying that you," Seishirou pointed at Akashi, "And you," he pointed at Kuroko, "Are in a relationship each other, exclusively, romantically, and intimately?"

"Yes," Akashi nodded, keeping his grip on Kuroko's hand firm while the teal head fidgeted nervously under the piercing gaze of Akashi's father.

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, the elder Akashi sighed, feeling a headache coming. He wanted to yell at his son, reject him for all he is, but with the two women watching, obviously showing support for his son and his partner, and with the fact that he realized he wasn't exactly the best father in the world, especially to Seijuurou, he couldn't find it in himself to disown him for being in love.

"And I'm assuming you came all the way here to tell me this specifically, correct?"

"Well, no. That wasn't exactly the plan. I was hoping on bringing him back here a few more times to let everyone get acquainted with each other, but Sayu found out. Even Miyu-san confronted us yesterday. And they both gave their approval so I decided to let you know about it too. And," Akashi wanted to add the part he needed for his father to understand, "I just wanted you to know about us before we leave and go back to Tokyo. I'm not seeking your approval, and even if you disapprove, nothing you do, or say, will stop me from being with Tetsuya."

Sighing again, the elder Akashi just wanted to be left alone to let the new information simmer in his head for a bit. He waved his hand, dismissing them while his other hand still pinched the bridge of his nose, "All right, go on with it then. If everyone could just leave me be for a while, I need to think."

As he wished, the four other people in the room left. When they were outside, Miyu and Sayu gave Akashi a hug and bade Kuroko good-bye. Sayu told Kuroko to crouch down and gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of Sei-nii," she warned. Kuroko had to smile at her.

"I will."

"Take care, Seijuurou, and you too, Tetsuya-kun. It was nice meeting you, and don't worry, Sayu-chan and I will do our best to convince Seishirou to approve of you two. We're on your side, okay?" Miyu smiled at them.

"Thank you, Miyu-san," Akashi waved as he and Kuroko left the premises of the Akashi household.

* * *

On the train ride back to Tokyo, Kuroko was still worried, even after the constant reassurance from Akashi himself, and his step-family.

"Are you sure it will be all right?"

"Yes, stop worrying Tetsuya. I'll get mad," Akashi threatened but didn't really mean it. He just wanted Kuroko to stop fretting about it so much.

"Okay. But when we come back, I don't want to get tested by your father to see if I'm worthy of you," Kuroko shuddered at the thought.

Akashi laughed, "No promises, Tetsuya."


End file.
